


Enjoying the Unexpected

by remyemeraldx



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bless our little hearts, Blessings on Blessings on Blessings, Dancer, Dancing, Forgive me for I have sinned, Gags, Gyujin is so hot, Gyujin's best girl was hella fucked up over this, Happy Birthday Sunyoul, Honey10s, I gagged precious Sunyoul, Innocence, M/M, NSFW, Not So Innocent, The shit Gyujin said had me on the floor okay, Touching, VS, Yo I typed all of this already but then the page got refreshed and it erased all of my badass tags, dude - Freeform, even though it is not your birthday, gagging, i'm just tryna bless you, stripper Gyujin, unless you're sneaky and want that smut, where's the confession booth, woopsie, you go get it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: “You know, sometimes it’s the unexpected things that you enjoy the most, you just didn’t know it before. Maybe I could be that unexpected thing that you enjoy, if you’d let me.”





	Enjoying the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT UUUPPPPP, I'M BAAAAACK!!!!!! IS IT A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE OR WHAT?!?!? I NEVER POST TWO STORIES THIS CLOSELY TOGETHER BECAUSE I NORMALLY SUCK! WOW! Alright so I'm on my Up10tion shit and I love a Honey10 SO I'M THROWIN' OUT BLESSINGS, OKAY. Look, the Honey10s deserve only the best because we are the best fandom and Up10tion is the best, so I'm here to do my best TO TURN UP THE HEEEEAT! It's cold this winter, lemme warm you uuup ;) IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I hope this is enjoyable enough for you all (special thanks to YungJiho here on AO3 for being so supportive of me so that I can be a cocky asshole for a couple seconds <3) ((also go read her fics, she SPECIALIZES in Up10tion fics)) (((and she's a god))) I love Up10tion so much and I love Honey10s so much alright <3

Little speckles of light adorned the large room in forms of small, scentless candles like stars in a galaxy of muted purples, maroons, and the occasional dark blue; it gave the club the appearance of some twisted form of warmth, yet the surreptitious reality of it all could make the hairs on the back on your neck stand at attention if you were unfamiliar with it. Gyujin had always liked that about this club, and he was intrigued by the type of people it brought through the doors. He was, of course, unimpressed by the older men with money as they were a dime a dozen, despite their tendency to throw (literally and figuratively) money at Gyujin, but outside the typical was what he loved in only a way he could love inside of a place like this. He stood at a balcony that overlooked the entire main room of the club, placed off to the right of the main stage, and stared for a few moments more before turning around and heading into the dressing room. Gyujin walked up to the wall length vanity, which really wasn’t more than a long counter with a tall mirror to match the length, and ran his hand through his hair. He had faint glitter over his skin from the previous night, glitter seeming to never leave his skin like he was some kind of diamond in disguise, and highlighter on his cheekbones so that he could catch the eyes of many with little effort, not that it took much for his presence to be noticed here. He looked himself up and down, making sure he was satisfied with the way he had done himself up: hair a little messy, tight khaki-colored pants that were stretchy enough to dance in and easy to remove, and a white button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone, all completed with a red tie. He enjoyed being able to play who ever it was that he wanted to play when he worked, and today would be no different. He ran a finger along the collar of his shirt and down along the exposed part of his chest, all the while watching himself in the mirror, quiet anticipation blooming in his chest just like it did every night before he walked onto the floor. He smiled to himself and moseyed out of the dressing room and down the stairs to the main room of the club, eyes surveying his surroundings and fingers brushing the shoulders of every patron’s chair he walked by. It was still early enough in the night that he could be picky with who he spent his time with, so he walked through plumes of cigar smoke and headed towards the well-lit bar that was decorated in the same muted colors as the rest of the club. He chose to lean against the bar rather than sit, staring out towards the door to see who tonight would bring in, but was still slid a martini glass by the bartender with a “from the gentleman across the bar.” Gyujin turned around and traced the edge of the martini glass, staring into it with a smirk before slowly lifting his eyes up to find the pair that he was sure was watching him. The stare he found boring into him was nothing less than starving and he knew it all too well, immediately disinteresting him, though he didn’t fail to flash a coy smile before he pushed the untouched glass away from him and turned around to walk leisurely to an empty table for two. Gyujin couldn’t keep the coy smile off his lips, he thoroughly enjoyed playing hard to get but enjoyed it further when he was just proving to someone that he isn’t easy at all. He almost wished that he smoked cigarettes so that he could seem unapproachable as he sat here, but he didn’t want to play that part tonight anyway, so it was a fruitless thought. Gyujin’s eyes skirted along to the many patrons on the floor in velvet chairs, looking up at the dancer on stage, until he would meet eyes that were already waiting on his and Gyujin would give his best shy smile and wave with his fingers, before biting his lip playfully and looking down and away to play with someone new. He liked leaving his imprint on their minds, so that when he finally made his way over, their surprise would seep from them, incapable of hiding it to seem smooth. Gyujin leaned back in his chair and crossed a thick leg over the other when a bouncer walked into his line of sight, prompting Gyujin to cock an eyebrow in question.

“You were requested in the VIP room.” The bouncer swung his arm unceremoniously towards the back of the club where the atmosphere darkened, and the starry lights didn’t exist, and only a glow of light peeking through doors and softened by sheer curtains lit the way. Ever so daunting in such a magnetizing way if you had never been there before, though it only made Gyujin a little high on exhilaration. Gyujin thanked the bouncer and lifted himself off the velvet chair to make his way to the back, eyes scanning the floor once more to see if anyone was watching him leave, watching their chance with him slip away. He ducked his head and smiled when he noticed a few pairs of eyes on him and continued his relaxed gait towards VIP.

Gyujin walked up to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath and knocking lightly. There was no need to knock, Gyujin could have walked right in as whoever was in here was clearly expecting him, but Gyujin liked making his customers fill with nerves, he liked making them squirm with anticipation. He was just about to push open the door when he heard a high, melodic voice say, “come in.” Gyujin made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth when he heard their voice waver, so sweet and innocent sounding, and opened the door to walk in. Gyujin took a few steps in, closing the door behind him before looking the boy in front of him up and down, being as conspicuous as he could in favor of watching this boy look exactly how his voice sounded. The room was spacious for only two people, and the color scheme remained constant with the entirety of the club, aside from the string lights that hung above the plush couch pressed against the wall. Usually, when Gyujin had a customer in the VIP, they chose to sit in the velvet chair that matched the others in the main area of the club, but this boy was seated on the edge of the couch, clearly unsure of himself and giving his innocence away with one look. He looked up at Gyujin with big round eyes, lips parted so his tongue could dart out every few seconds to wet his lips as if he was going to say something but couldn’t get the words past his adorable bunny teeth. Gyujin smiled at the small, cute boy in front of him and played with his tie before taking a couple steps towards the boy, making him quickly sit upright.

“You seem skittish, little bunny boy. Do I make you that nervous?” Gyujin saw the boy swallow and force the corners of his mouth up a bit, eyes darting over Gyujin’s body rapidly but always lingering just a few seconds extra on the hand playing with his tie.

“Uh-um, yes?” He put a hand on the back of his neck, looking only slightly sheepish considering how wound up he looked from nerves. Gyujin chuckled and took another step towards the boy, this time close enough to reach out and touch him, which he did, bending forward and putting a finger under his chin and making him look up at Gyujin. He dropped his eyes to the boy’s lips, then back up to meet his gaze, enjoying the way the boy instinctively licked his bottom lip again.

“I’m Gyujin. Can I have your name and a lap to sit on?” He smiled coyly at the boy who just nodded his head, eyes still wide and locked on Gyujin’s. He pushed himself backwards until he was pressed against the back of the couch, Gyujin following him, finger still pulling the boy’s chin up so that his attention was still Gyujin’s.

“I’m Yein.” The boy, Yein, sounded young, and if his innocence was anything to go by, this was his very first time here, and that alone excited Gyujin, as he climbed onto Yein’s lap. Gyujin’s knees bracketed Yein’s hips and he still had him looking up at him, withholding comfort by refusing to sit on his lap quite yet.  

“Yein, I hope that I’m not making you uncomfortable. I don’t want that at all, I promise.” Gyujin spoke quietly, head tilted, and his thumb stroking right underneath Yein’s bottom lip. Yein’s wide eyes softened and Gyujin watched his tongue move along the back of his bottom teeth, not yet bold enough to react but rather contemplating an answer. Yein’s hands, that once laid idle off to the sides of Gyujin’s knees, slid closer to Gyujin, but still didn’t make contact.

“You’re not making me uncomfortable, ah, I guess I’m just a little caught off guard? This was a birthday surprise from my friends, but they’ve never done something so unexpected, like this.” Yein didn’t shy away as he spoke, keeping his eyes on Gyujin’s, not that Gyujin gave him much choice with such an enticing stare. Gyujin broke into a wide smile, eyes scrunching into crescent moons, offering the appearance of innocence that matched Yein’s.

“It’s your birthday?! Yein! Happy birthday!” Gyujin let his hand drop from Yein’s chin and lightly pushed at Yein’s shoulder, inconspicuously dropping himself into Yein’s lap by the guise of excitement, while Yein grinned at Gyujin’s birthday wish.

“Y-yeah, it is. Thank you.” Yein’s voice had lost its waver of uncertainty from earlier, clearly getting more comfortable, or finding some way to appear as though he was. Gyujin assumed the latter and was about to find out the lengths of Yein’s composure, he was sure of it, so he looked down, still smiling, and picked up his tie. He used both of his hands to play with the end of it for a few seconds, letting silence settle heavily over them, before he looked up at Yein from underneath his eyelashes, meeting Yein’s big eyes.

“You know, sometimes it’s the unexpected things that you enjoy the most, you just didn’t know it before. Maybe I could be that unexpected thing that you enjoy, if you’d let me.” Gyujin purred lowly, barely heard over the soft background music, and his chest was blooming with excitement at watching Yein’s eyes search his face. Gyujin, fingers still playing with his tie, looked away and bit his lip, like he was building up courage to do something, before turning to look back at Yein and dipped his head down so that his lips were near Yein’s ear.

“I could teach you just how to enjoy me.” Gyujin let his breath wash over Yein’s ear, noticing him shiver underneath him as Gyujin began to rock his hips to the music, ass pressed into Yein’s lap. Yein must have been holding his breath from the moment Gyujin spoke because he let out a breath that mingled with an adorable hiccup before he laughed pitifully.

“H-how?” His voice seemed to somehow go up an octave from its already high pitch and Gyujin leaned back to show off a smug smile. He was swaying in Yein’s lap, only one hand on his tie and sliding up to begin to pull it loose, his other hand sliding up Yein’s arm to stop on his shoulder and squeeze, dangerously close to Yein’s neck.

“Just be a good boy and tell me you want me to be your teacher.” The surprise on Yein’s face from Gyujin’s switch from shy and sultry to commandeering made Gyujin tilt his head and chuckle, still pulling at his very loosened tie. Yein’s eyebrows knit, he wasn’t sure what to expect from this whole experience since the beginning, but this was something else altogether, and he opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he was the same bashful boy from when Gyujin first walked in because Yein just licked over his lips and never said anything. Gyujin lifted his hand from Yein’s shoulder and tapped Yein’s jawbone before running the pad of his thumb over his cheek, attempting to coax some response out of him but failing. Gyujin cocked an eyebrow at having the boy underneath him at a loss for words so quickly, so he pulled his tie off from around his neck and let it muss up his hair further as he removed it and looked down at it, pulling Yein’s gaze down too. Gyujin played with it in his hands, running it in between his fingers and straightening it out, aware of Yein’s heavy stare.

“I suppose if you aren’t going to say anything anyway, I could just gag you with my tie. I bet you’ve never been gagged, have you, Yein? Little bunny rabbit like you.” Gyujin didn’t wait for a response to what he said and just looked up at Yein, his eyes still wide and watching Gyujin’s fingers move over the tie, and smirked. He lifted himself off Yein’s lap, finally pulling Yein’s attention from Gyujin’s hands by standing in front of him, though only momentarily. Gyujin spread Yein’s legs with his knee so he could lean slightly towards Yein to bring a hand up to his chin again, but instead of rubbing the skin right underneath Yein’s bottom lip, he rubbed over his lip. Yein opened his mouth in another attempt to speak but only squeaked at the closeness, unsure of how to react and unsure of where to look, looking back and forth between Gyujin’s eyes as he looked at Yein’s mouth and Gyujin’s fingers on Yein’s lips. Yein jumped slightly when Gyujin pulled his lip from side to side before just barely pulling it down and pressing his thumb onto Yein’s bottom teeth, once again seeing Yein’s tongue move against the back of his teeth, but making no definite movement to interact with Gyujin.

“Turn around for me and open your mouth.” Gyujin pulled his hand away from Yein’s face as he spoke and made the motion of turning with his pointer finger since Yein had such an interest in his hands.

“Gyujin, w-wait—I don’t know.” Yein looked up like a deer caught in the headlights and Gyujin just looked back at him with an unimpressed stare, certain Yein wouldn’t disappoint him, certain that Yein was too curious to back out. And he didn’t. Yein chewed on his lip and sighed quietly before pulling his legs onto the couch so apprehensively so that he could turn his body around, slowly and then halting all movement when Gyujin placed his hand upon Yein’s shoulder once more before putting the tie in front of Yein’s face. Yein couldn’t help but whine when Gyujin pulled it back so that Yein could bite down on it as Gyujin tied it tightly at the back of his head. Yein brought his fingers up to the cloth in his mouth, touching and tracing it and breathed in sharply through his nose, wondering what the hell he got himself into, wondering if this is what was supposed to happen in these kind of places, and wondering why he was more excited than nervous in a situation he had no control over. Gyujin put his hands on both of Yein’s shoulders and turned him so that he was sideways on the couch before letting go so that Gyujin could sit on the couch in front of him, on his knees. 

“Yein, you’re so obedient. Are you always this good?” Gyujin reached out and rubbed Yein’s bottom lip again, and Yein merely knit his eyebrows together as though he didn’t understand what Gyujin meant, his knuckles white from gripping his own hands so fiercely. Gyujin couldn’t help but smile at how precious Yein was before dropping his hand down and shoving Yein onto his back, just a bit roughly because he couldn’t help enjoying the easy power he had over him, garnering whimpers from Yein. Yein unclasped his hands and tried to scramble back up to a sitting position in a small fit of panic but Gyujin crawled over Yein’s legs and sat on his lap, directly over his cock. Yein’s gagged mouth dropped open and his hands stilled, so Gyujin grabbed them and placed them on his thighs.

“Now I’m going to teach you just what I promised you I would. Would you like that?” Gyujin started to move his hips again and Yein suddenly caught on to all the dirty double meanings to what Gyujin’s been saying and what it’s all meant this whole time. Yein opened his mouth and spoke, but his words were muffled, and he only succeeded dampening the tie that was in his mouth. Yein furrowed his eyebrows and unconsciously gripped Gyujin’s thighs in frustration when he realized that Gyujin saw him as some innocent boy and he lifted his hips to give himself leverage to sit up but Gyujin grinded down into him, smiling mischievously when Yein’s eyes rolled back and he breathed heavily through the tie, extinguishing that little display of fire, before placing his hands over Yein’s and squeezed, lifting back up to roll his hips forward and tilt his head back. Yein couldn’t hear music, wasn’t even sure if there had been any since the beginning of this hour, but Gyujin heard it and that much was clear as he took Yein’s hands in his and slid them up from his thighs, all the while still rocking his hips and occasionally dipping down to drag his ass over Yein’s crotch. Yein momentarily forgot about the gag in his mouth and tried to pass his tongue over his lips but only licked fabric as he watched his hands, being guided by Gyujin’s, move over Gyujin’s toned stomach, fingers catching each button, and up to the third button of his white button-up.

“Will you be good and unbutton these for me?” Gyujin’s voice was lower than it had been all night, and the sound of it alone had Yein’s body heat up and he’s sure if it wasn’t for how dim the lighting was, his blush would have given away how much he liked this. Gyujin sucked his lip into his mouth and let it drag between his teeth as he left Yein’s hands on his chest and moved his own up his neck and into his hair, gripping it as he grinded down into Yein again. Yein moaned into the tie, the fabric doing nothing to conceal his high-pitched noise and he turned his head to the side to hide his face, realizing it would have been easier just to cover his face with his hands but after being able to touch this boy on top of him, he couldn’t remove his hands from the inebriating warmth of Gyujin’s body. Yein swallowed his pride and looked back at Gyujin whose lidded eyes were watching him, waiting for him, so Yein began to undo each button, so slowly, enjoying how the peek of Gyujin’s skin got bigger and somehow felt hotter under his fingers as he fumbled through the actions. Once he undid the last button, he instinctively pushed himself up to slide the shirt off Gyujin’s shoulders, only realizing he had done it when Gyujin let the shirt fall onto the couch and slide to the floor, spoiling Yein with a moan from his own lips. Yein pulled his hands away like he had touched a hot stove and tried to apologize, again only letting out muffled words and making the tie wet with his saliva, but Gyujin grabbed his hands before they got too far and pulled them towards him so that Yein couldn’t lay back on the couch. He pressed Yein’s hands into his sides, sliding them over his stomach and chest slowly as he moved his hips side to side, watching Yein’s gaze follow their hands over Gyujin’s body. Gyujin lowered himself so that he was sitting in Yein’s lap and just moved his ass over Sunyoul’s cock again, making Yein accidentally dig his fingertips into Gyujin’s skin as he whined at the pressure; Gyujin chuckled darkly when he felt how hard Yein was beginning to get so he grinded down again, hoping for a moan this time, and, like usual, Gyujin got what he wanted. Yein made the prettiest noises for Gyujin, and Gyujin was sure he couldn’t have imagined this going better, so he continued rocking his hips in Yein’s lap. Yein let his head fall onto Gyujin’s chest to hide his embarrassment as his hips jumped slightly to chase pleasure, just as Gyujin led Yein’s hands to his hips. Gyujin slid Yein’s fingertips underneath the waistband of his pants and leading them to the front button and let his head fall back onto his shoulders, his breath coming out just slightly ragged against his control, but not so loud that he couldn’t hear a light, quick knock at the door. Gyujin left Yein’s hands alone at the button of his pants, curious to see what he’d do, as he sunk one of his hands into the back of Yein’s soft hair to find the knot of the tie and pull back harshly so that he could meet his eyes, ushering a sweet whimper from Yein. Gyujin cocked an eyebrow and bit his lip, noticing how flushed Yein’s cheeks were and how the tie gagging him was now a dark red from how wet it was from him moaning and trying to speak, but Gyujin thought he looked so good like that, a little fucked out and a little humiliated. Gyujin thought he felt Yein’s fingers move over the button to undo it, but he ignored it in favor of kissing all along the gag, never once pressing his lips to Yein’s skin, making Yein pant with desire. He grinded his own cock into Yein’s stomach, hard, as he continued pressing wet kisses over the fabric, and that was all Yein needed to finally accumulate the courage needed to undo Gyujin’s pants. Gyujin dropped his head onto Yein’s shoulder and groaned for show, riling Yein up further, and just as Yein was tempted to dip his hands into the back of Gyujin’s now loosened pants, Gyujin’s hands found his and pulled them to lay over Gyujin’s thighs again. Gyujin turned his head so that his mouth moved along Yein’s neck when he spoke.

“Hour’s up, Yein. You waited too long to get brave, but I’ll let you keep that tie as a reminder of me when you get yourself off later tonight.” Yein could feel Gyujin smile against his skin before lifting himself off Yein’s lap and bending down to grab his shirt. Gyujin turned to look at Yein one last time before he walked out, and flashed the same coy smile he used when he first met Yein an hour ago.

“Happy birthday."


End file.
